


Tiny Plant Dad

by Trinz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, fae!Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: A quick description of my own Fae!Robbie headcanon.





	

In the comfort of his own lair Robbie dropped his human illusion; even though keeping the illusion was second nature, it was comforting to drop it when he was alone. Robbie glanced at a mirror near his disguise platform. Everything looked fine, the illusion fell completely, revealing his deep purple skin. He had darker purple freckles all over his body, most of which he could see after the illusion on his clothes fell. He could also see his purple and red wings fluttering behind him.

The majority of his shirt became a deep red belt that was covered in golden protection runes. The rest of his shirt turned into two perfectly-fitting golden wristbands that proudly displayed his family name and crest. Robbie also bore a ribbon choker with a chain and a tree-shaped talisman. 

Around his legs his pants turned into a floor length, draped skirt made of a thin blue material. It's length neatly covered his talons, however he had no gloves to cover his claws.

Robbie quickly dismissed his claws and inspected the tattoo of his name over his right pec. Moving on he looked into his own eyes, as per usual his pupils and irises were solid black and his sclerae were blood red.

Next, his ears were pointed as always and his þroski grew out of the tips of his ears and spiralled behind them. For Fae þroski was a type of cartilage that grew very slowly out of the tips of their ears. It grows at approximately one inch per year and becomes a spiral if it grows long enough.

After Robbie was done checking himself out he promptly transformed to his two inch height. He fluttered around for a second before zooming up a tube in the ceiling; Robbie followed it until it opened up into an underground greenhouse. His sentient and carnivorous plants greeted him as soon as he grew large again. He greeted them in return and made sure that they had been properly watered and fed, then checked on their sunlight. Since the plants were underground Robbie had to go to the surface and harvest sunlight and bring it down to the plants every month.

It was the price he paid to make sure that none of the kids got eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, though this drabble-thing is just here so I'll never have to explain how he looks ever again when I use this headcanon in other fics and my lazy butt can just link this. Also I'm bad at details


End file.
